


jarvis, play AB/CD

by paperback92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: “Pete, buddy. You gotta help me out.”The toddler glared up at him like Tony was the stupidest person on Earth, which after a morning of trying to solve this puzzle, he was starting to feel like it.Peter took a big breath and belted out the tune he’d been singing all morning.“Shoo ‘t trillll.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 540
Collections: Avidreaders Avengers completed faves, Avidreaders Spiderman completed faves





	jarvis, play AB/CD

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my real life toddler whose current favorite song is Shoot to Thrill by AC/CD or AB/CD if you’re my two year old. 
> 
> He found it by watching Iron Man vídeos and goes around screaming the chorus. He also gets very upset when his grandparents’ Alexa doesn’t respond too: “Xa, man. Xa, AB/CD!” 
> 
> It hit me today that I could see a baby Peter doing this too so I wrote it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark never did well in silence. 

Ever since he was little, the quiet bothered him. It got under his skin, unsettled him. So he learned to fill it; with music, with the clanging of his tools, the buzz of the TV, or his favorite instrument: his voice. 

Even after Peter was born and came to live with him, that tendency never went away. The music just got quieter, the tools were put down a little gentler, the TV shows got a bit more kid appropriate, and his ongoing commentary became more soothing. 

By the time Peter turned two, it was second nature to ask JARVIS during breakfast to play the playlist Tony had to created for them, a mix of preschool tunes with some age appropriate 70’s rock sprinkled in, then let it be the soundtrack of their day. 

Peter would often put in song requests in his own gibberish baby talk. He was smart, scary smart, but was a bit slow on speaking. Don’t get him wrong, Peter talked, just as much as Tony according to Pepper and Rhodey, but just not in any recognizable language. 

Now with nearly two years of interpreting under his belt, Tony was practically fluent in Peter-nes. He’d never admit it out loud but the kid finally using words in English helped a lot too. But they still sometimes ran into translation issues that were tough to crack. 

“Pete, buddy. You gotta help me out.” 

The toddler glared up at him like Tony was the stupidest person on Earth, which after a morning of trying to solve this puzzle, he was starting to feel like it. 

At least he’d narrowed it down to what Peter wanted was a song. 

It’d started during breakfast with Tony abandoning the eggs he’d been cooking when he heard a shriek from the living room where he’d left Peter to play. He’d ran into the room like a bat out of hell, expecting to find blood and guts or broken limbs, but just finding Peter happily with his toys. 

He had stood there, trying to get his heart rate back under control, and wondered if he’d imagined it when Peter had burst out in song again. 

“Shoo ‘t trillll.” 

It’d been non stop ever since. It hadn’t been a problem until Peter decided that singing to himself was no longer good enough and he wanted to hear it for real. And for the life of him, Tony could not figure out what he was singing. 

Tony sighed. “Sing it one more time, baby.” 

Peter sighed too, a very funny sound coming from such a small body, and despite his frustration, Tony bit back a smile. Peter took a big breath and belted out the tune he’d been singing all morning. 

“Shoo ‘t trillll.” 

And, yeah, hearing it for a hundredth time still didn’t help Tony figure it out. He spread out his hands, truly apologetic. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m stumped.” 

Peter huffed and stomped his little feet, a rare outburst from his normally mild tempered toddler. He balled up his fists and gave Tony a new clue. “Abcd.” 

Tony blinked. The ABC songs they listened to didn’t have any shrieking in it but maybe this was Peters rendition of it. He wasn’t going to question it though. He was just happy to solve the puzzle and put this whole thing behind them.

“Sure thing, kid. I’ve got ya.” He winked and Peter beamed. “JARVIS, play the ABC song please.” 

The first notes played and Tony watched in horror as Peter melted down. Stomping, crying, screaming, the whole tantrum works. 

“Baby, Peter,” Tony scrambled, kneeling and getting on Peter’s level, trying to get control of the situation before it got critical. “Listen, it’s abcd. Just like you asked! Listen,”

“No!” Peter erupted. He didn’t push him but Tony fell back on his behind in shock like he had. He stared, stunned, as Peter ran out of the room and down the hallway. 

Logically, he knew that this was typical toddler behavior. Even the most happy, mild mannered children like Peter has melt downs. But the display of anger combined with his frustration of not understanding his own son made his head spin. 

But only a moment later, Tony heard tiny footsteps stampeding his way. He steeled himself as Peter rounded the corner...with his play guitar. 

Tony watched, frustration melting away into curiosity, as Peter hoisted the guitar up, backwards, and started pretending like he was playing it. Then he kicked a foot out and skipped around the room. 

Why did that seem so familiar to him? Where had Tony seen that move before? It nagged at him over and over until it hit him, sharp as lightning. 

He burst out laughing at the realization and didn’t stop until he was folded over, ribs aching. He felt little hands rest on his head and heard the person attached the them start to giggle along. He pulled himself together enough to pull Peter into his arms and kissed his squishy cheeks. 

“Oh my god,” Tony gasped between lingering laughs. “Pepper is going to kill me.” He shook his head, giving Peter another kiss. “You’re silly, Petey Pie and your daddy is an idiot.” 

Peter giggled again as if he agreed. 

“Aright, point made. Don’t rub it in. JARVIS, please play Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC.” 

This time, Peter exploded from happiness. “AbCd!” He hollered, grabbing his guitar, and sang the tune he’d had been all morning. “Shoo ‘t trill!!”

“You better be recording this, J.” Tony said, leaning back on his forearms watching his son, the smile on his face threatening to tear his face in half. 

“Of course, sir.”

About Halfway through the song, Peter came over with his play microphone and that’s how Tony found himself providing back up vocals to a pint sized rockstar. 

Tony Stark was constantly looking for things to fill the silence. He never in a million years through that a toddler heavy metal concert was an option, but as he sang his favorite song along with his son, he decided that it certainly wasn’t the worst way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awwcoffee92) <3


End file.
